


Hands Off

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, domestic!wybrose, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bray hadn’t been watching Dean during this whole interaction but he sees Luke’s eyes widening right before a wooden pool stick comes smacking down across the cowboy’s back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> We know Bray's a jealous person, but what about Dean?

It’s a rarity, Bray at the bar on a Saturday night. It’s not due to the fact that he’s a religious man or that he dislikes places such as this. Bray doesn’t care one way or the other, if these people wish to drown themselves in the various amber and dark brown liquid that the place offers in hopes that it will chase their demons away, make their lives slightly less miserable for a time period then who was Bray to stop them? They were all doomed, everyone is in the end. No one can live forever. Bray simply has better use for his time, had had other plans for tonight until Dean derailed them completely.

It was a well known fact, among the family as well as among everyone that they worked with, that Bray could not refuse Dean. The blond had a hold over him, a hold that Bray has no wish of breaking. Dean could pull him down to the depths and drown him and Bray would go willingly. So when Dean had sauntered up to him, placed a hand on his chest right over his heart, and had asked him in that sickeningly sweet voice, that’s reserved only for getting his way, if he would come to the bar with them tonight, Bray found himself changing his plans.

Now here they were, Bray, Dean, and Luke, in the bar situated just this side of town. Bray was seated at the booth, beer in his hand with hardly a good sip taken from it, watching Dean and Luke play a round of pool on one of the two old-timey tables in the place. It’s a quiet night tonight, the bar not nearly as busy as it normally would be. There are a few regulars scattered about and a few more people that were just passing through - Bray gathers this from the way the bartender would hand one person a drink without even asking while conversing another to find out exactly what they want.

“Fuck,” He turns his gaze back toward the pool table in time to catch Luke’s smug smile. He’s just sunk three in a row after Dean had missed a close shot. The blond wasn’t happy about it, shooting a glare at the taller man before grumbling something Bray isn’t close enough to catch. Luke catches it and merely smiles bigger.

He’s disturbed from watching by the touch on his shoulder. He adverts his gaze to the hand now laying on his shoulder momentarily before flicking it up to the person attached to it. It’s a man, early twenties if Bray had to guess, with blond hair that looked almost fake, possibly died, and green eyes. He arches a brow, facial expression a plan ‘what do you want’. From the corner of his eye, he can see Luke watching attentively, ready to intervene if need be.

The man give a sly, almost sheepish, smile before speaking, his accent thick - Texan, Bray recognizes, “Was sittin over there havin my self a drink, when I saw you over here sittin by yourself,” the man nods over to a table and Bray briefly shifts his eyes to the indicated place, sees a dark cowboy hat perked on top of the old wood, “so I thought to myself, ‘Roy, I said, why don’t you just go on over there and introduce yourself, give the boy some company’ and so here I am.” He indicated to himself, offering a grin.

This cowboy was blatantly flirting with him. Bray could’ve laughed. He had no idea who he was flirting with just by the fact that he was flirting in the first place and not trying to avoid him. Bray smiles at that, finding it amusing that the cowboy mistakes the smile to be meant for him. He’s got a few drinks in his system, Bray knows that much, because the cowboy seems unaware of how quiet the bar had gotten, doesn’t see how all eyes have turned to watch them.

The cowboy bends down, bringing them eye level. He leans in close, “why don’t we get outta here huh? I can take ya some place down a dirt road and we can look at the stars together hmm?”

Bray hadn’t been watching Dean during this whole interaction but he sees Luke’s eyes widening right before a wooden pool stick comes smacking down across the cowboy’s back. He hollers out in pain, twisting away just as the pool stick is swung again. It misses him, hits a table and shatters. The cowboy gets about three staggering steps away before a bar stool comes hurdling toward him. It catches him in the head and he, along with it, go crashing to the ground.

Bray snaps his head to the side, grin appearing on his face as he catches sight of Dean standing there. The dirty blond’s face is twisted in a snarl and his eyes are burning with fury so fierce that Bray’s amazed the whole place doesn’t ignite into a burst of flames. The dirty blond is tense but still animated, his shoulder twitching and rolling as his eyes remain focused on the cowboy struggling to his feet.

Bray knows what Dean’s planning to do before he can do it and slides out of the booth just in time to catch his little lamb as he starts stalking toward the man now trying to grab onto the bar counter in order to stand.

“Easy darlin’“ Bray whispers into Dean’s ear when he pulls the shorter male to his chest, hooking an arm around his waist to hold him there. “Easy”

The cloud of anger clears from Dean’s eyes slowly, his breaths turn from ragged to calmer inhales, and slowly he starts to relax. By then the cowboy had regained his footing and was turning to scowl at Dean.

“Fuckin yankee,” the cowboy snarls, bringing the tension back into Dean’s body, “who the fuck do you think you are?”

Bray opens his mouth, ready to retaliate but Dean moves fast. The dirty blond turns in his arms, threads his fingers into his hair, and hauls him down. Their lips meet, move together briefly, before Dean pulls back, glaring at the cowboy again.

“I’m his,” Dean’s head tilts back to rest against Bray’s shoulder, “and he’s mine,” Bray nods at that, tightening his hold around Dean, “so keep your fucking hands to yourself.” it’s snarled and Bray can’t help but chuckle.

“Alright cowboy,” the bartender speaks up from behind the counter right where he keeps his sawed off shotgun, “think it’s time for you ta load up and ride out and as for you Ambrose, I’ve donin’ told you before that if ya broke one more piece a my furniture that I was gonna have ya locked up.”

“Oh really?” Bray smiles, blue eyes staring at the bartender intently. The bartender swallows nervously, shifts one hand under the counter as Luke steps to Bray’s side. “Go ahead and call the sheriff, have my little lamb locked up. He’ll be out by dawn and this place will be nothing more than ashes blowing in the wind, you included.” The threat is clear in Bray’s voice, has the bartender holding up shaky hands in surrender.

-

They leave the establishment soon after that, Bray deciding that it was too tense to remain with all the threats hanging in the air. They’re in the truck riding home, Luke driving and Dean leaning heavily against him that he decides to ask about Dean’s actions.

“I’ve never seen you so jealous before darlin’“

Dean snorts, shifts slightly, mumbles, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Bray laughs softly, reaching down to place a finger under Dean’s chin. The blond narrows his eyes when his head is lifted up for Bray to see and Bray can’t help but dip down and kiss him. When they part, Bray rests his forehead against Dean’s and breathes, “I love you my dear, jealous, little lamb.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dean grumbles, reaching up to threat his fingers in Bray’s hair and lean into bury his again against Bray’s neck. “Mine” is mouthed into the skin there and it makes Bray smile.


End file.
